ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode
Super Smash Bros. Clash, not unlike it's predecesscor, features a full-length story mode. However, this is treated a bit differently. As this takes place two years after the events of Subspace, expect very large spoilers for Brawl's story mode. Part I Main Plot Two years have passed since the World of Trophies witnessed the defeat of Tabuu. Master Hand had been trusted to rule over the now-mostly-defunct Subspace Army. He mostly enjoyed watching over the world, but he slowly grew a lust for power as the time flew by: He had been defeated many, many times by the same people who had crushed Tabuu and restored the world's order. Due to this, for Master Hand, it was not a game anymore, and he wanted one last chance. He begins work on "The Dark Tournament", alongside his brother Crazy Hand and a new Ancient Minister who had assisted them ever since R.O.B., the original Ancient Minister, resigned from the Subspace Army in a sadistic rage. However, to get this plan to work, he uses the Ancient Minister to bait fighters from the Universe of Virtual Reality to enter the tournament. The Minister offers a reward of "your greatest dreams fulfilled and more" to anyone who enters. However, this was not all Master Hand needed to do to put the plan into action. There were some... extreme measures which needed to be pulled. Some of the fighters had been raising many, many questions to the Ancient Minister, about standard tournament topics such as "What's in it for me?", "Why is this being done?" and the like. He personally brings a select group of these characters (the villains group, who you play as in the second arc of the story mode) to Master Hand to ask for some of their desires, and grants them immediately, in order to give the heroes a reason to enter the tournament. Some, such as giving Bowser new-found dictatorship of the Mushroom Kingdom, caused massive outrages among the heroes. After that, the tournament starts. It's anyone's game in this. As such, everyone goes to extreme lengthes just to get closer to the gold. However, what they don't know, is that there is a greater threat to deal with, due to Master Hand holding this as a revenge plan. It's anyone's guess on what he really has in store fore the fighter. Storylines The story mode has a total ot 63 parts. There are 20 Hero-side storylines to start with. After clearing them, the 20 Villain-side storylines are unlocked. After clearing those, the 20 Neutral-side storylines are unlocked. Once the main 60 have been cleared, a Last storyline, which details the fighters entering the World of Trophies to stop Master Hand's final weapon. There are also 2 extra storylines that are unlocked after meeting certain conditions and have no relevance to the main plot. Hero side storylines featuring unlockable characters must have the character unlocked prior to play. You may do the storylines in any order, save the Last story which obviously must be done last. The side, as well as links to in-depth analysises of their stories, of each character is listed below: Part I: Hero Storylines *Mario *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Link *Toon Link *Zelda / Sheik *Samus *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu *Captain Falcon *Marth *Ike *Ice Climbers *Pit *Olimar *Snake *Sonic *Mega Man Part II: Villain Storylines *Bowser *Fawful *King K. Rool *Ganondorf *Vaati *Ridley *Dark Samus *Meta Knight *Falco *Zoroark *Mewtwo *Lucario *Black Shadow *Wario *Waluigi *Mach Rider *Mr. Game & Watch *R.O.B. *The Dog *Ocelot Part III: Neutral Storylines *Luigi *Peach *Bowser Jr. *Funky Kong *Zero Suit Samus *Kamek *King Dedede *Wolf *Pokémon Trainer *Jigglypuff *Ness *Lucas *Roy *Little Mac *Chibi-Robo *Isaac *Professor Layton *Kyle Hyde *Knuckles *Ryu Part IV: Last Storylines *Last Story Part V: Extra Storlines *Secret A *Secret B Category:Game modes Category:The Dark Tournament Category:Super Smash Bros. universe